Anna
by Dragz1991
Summary: Anna is a ten year girl set on finding adventure but the adventure she finds isn't what she expected, I suck at summaries and I'm new at this so please just give it a try! not sure if I'll continue might change it up and rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

In a small town lived a little girl. This little girl was no ordinary little girl. She has special abilities she doesn't know about yet. She lives with her mom but doesn't know her dad. She has darkish blond hair, blue eyes, is 10, is fairly tall, and her name is Anna.

Anna just moved to town on Monday it's now Friday. Anna hasn't made any friends yet and her mom is still looking for a job. Anna has a bit of an adventurous side to her. She is now climbing up one of the big hills that are just outside of town.

Anna has almost fallen about 5 times now. She has been climbing for about 20 minutes and still hasn't made it to the top. She would have made it to the top by now if she hadn't chosen the biggest hill. Anna has just found a cave but hears someone calling her.

So Anna climbs down and runs through town to her house to find her mom, whose hair is blond, has green eyes, and is quite short for a 45 year old, screaming and jumping for joy. Anna got so scared she backed away from her mom. After a few minutes Anna's mom whose name is Laura finally calmed down. Laura talked with Anna telling her that she had got a job. Since there's only one week left of school Anna doesn't have to go.

The next day Laura has already left for work. So has Anna's sister who lives just down the block. So we'll just have to wait to meet her until later. Anna decides to go back to the cave she found yesterday.

She leaves the house and heads to the cave along the way she passes some kids heading to the playground. They think it's not fair that she doesn't have to go to school like them. So Anna starts to run up to the cave, she makes it there and starts to walk in.

But she hears a loud bang and starts backing up. She hears it again but this time she trips over a rock she missed on the way in. Anna falls and hits her head pretty hard on the ground and gets knocked out.

Anna wakes to find that she was sitting upright. She stands up and runs out of the cave. Anna stops at the park where all the kids from school are playing. She didn't stay but headed home. When she got home she went inside.

"Hey," Laura said, but Anna didn't want to talk but headed straight upstairs to her room.

Anna is sitting on her bed so scared because of what just happened. After about a half an hour Anna falls asleep. Anna wakes with a jolt, goes to the window, and sees that

it's dark out. She checks the clock and sees that it's midnight.

Anna wants to go back to the cave. So she sneaks down stairs, out the door, and to the cave. She walks in the cave and of course hears the loud bang again. She wasn't as scared this time. Anna saw a light and headed towards it. She found out it was a fire but whose fire was it.

Anna thought and soon found out whose fire it was. Something had come out of the dark. It was a big figure it was a huge dragon. Anna got so scared she was backing away. But the dragon stopped her from leaving by putting his paw on her back and pulling her towards him. She screamed in fury and anger trying to get away.

The dragon pushed Anna against the wall and Anna hit her head hard against the wall. She was knocked out again. But this time she woke to find that her hands were tied, her feet tied, and she was sitting up. She saw the dragon and tried to get away but the dragon stopped her.

"What do you want from me?" Anna asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"What do you want from me?" Anna asked

"What's your name?" asked the dragon.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours," said Anna.

"Well I can't answer yours until you tell me your name," said the dragon.

"My name is Anna, what's yours?" Anna asked.

"My name is Scorch," said the dragon.

"Well now you know my name will you tell me what you want from me?" asked Anna.

"Should we tell her?" Scorch asked someone who had come out of the dark. This person looks fairly tall for a 17 year old, has brown eyes, and brown hair.

"I guess we have to," said the newcomer.

So they told her all about her being this great and powerful witch. That is going to save their kind from a huge threat.

"I don't believe you," Anna said.

"You may not believe us now but you will in time," Scorch said.

The newcomer went, picked Anna up, and took her more towards the fire as she was screaming.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you," said the newcomer, "my name is Layni."

"If you promise to be good we'll untie you," Scorch said.

"OK," Anna said.

Layni untied Anna as they went on talking.

"So how old are you," Scorch said.

"I'm ten," said Anna.

"Really, well we better get a move on if we're going to get her to the king before the sun comes up," said Scorch.

"You're right," Layni said.

So they got up to leave but Anna slumped down because she is tired.

"You can ride on my back," Scorch said.

"OK," Anna said.

So Anna got on Scorch's back and they left. As they were flying off Anna fell asleep. When she woke they were over a huge, amazing castle, and it was daylight out. The castle has six towers, and one huge middle section, the castle has tons of windows half appeared to be open the rest are closed. The walls are made of brick.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Wow who's castle is that," Anna said as they softly landed in the castle grounds.

"It's King Aaron's castle," said Scorch.

"Long time since I last saw you here," said King Aaron, he is fairly tall for a 30 year old, he has darkish blond hair and blue eyes, "now I know your Layni, Scorch's friend but who is this little girl that you brought me."

"This is Anna, King Aaron," said Scorch.

"You're kidding right," said Aaron.

"No, I'm not kidding King Aaron," said Scorch.

"You mean this is the Anna," said Aaron.

"King Aaron sir the fighting has progressed their calling a war sir," said one of the King's servants.

"I'm on it, well I got to get back to work, stop them from having their all out war," said the King.

"Yeah we better get Anna settled in, guest bedroom still open?" asked Scorch.

"Yeah go ahead, bye," said the King as he left towards the fighting.

So Scorch, Layni, and Anna went into the castle, to the guest bedroom and cleaned themselves up.

"Hey Scorch," said someone who had come into the room. She has darkish blond hair, blue eyes, and is fairly tall for her age.

"Hey, Cassidie," Scorch said.

"Do you live here to," said Anna

"Yes, I do and what's your name and how old are you," Cassidie said.

"My name is Anna and I'm ten, how old are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm ten to and so is my sister Lightning," said Cassidie.

"Is that her real name?" said Anna.

"No, that's her nick name her real name is Araya but she doesn't like to be called that so if you see her be sure to call her Lightning ok," said Cassidie.

"Cassidie are you talking about me again," said someone new who had come in. She also has the darkish blond hair with blue eyes but she is taller than Cassidie.

"No Dana I was talking about Lightning, you seen her lately," Cassidie said.

"No we haven't seen Lightning lately but I heard she was going to check out how the fighting was going, oh by the way hi Scorch my name is Danielle if you don't remember," said Danielle. She has dark blond hair, blue eyes, and is the same height as her twin sister Dana, their both 11.

"Yes Dani I remember you," Scorch said.


End file.
